


Silent Nights

by Tosamura26



Category: Dangonronpa, dangonronpa 3, dangonronpa v2
Genre: F/M, Game Spoilers, death spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tosamura26/pseuds/Tosamura26
Summary: The first trial just ended and Fuyuhiko and Peko refuse to leave each other's side





	Silent Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Fuyuhiko's P.O.V.

The walk back to the cottages was long and silent. Everyone looked distraught over what had just happened to Togami and Teruteru. I suppose it just hit us now that this was a real situation and we had to fight to survive. I looked over at Peko who to others, looked like how she normally does with her serious expression. I was the only one who could really see the exhaustion and sadness in her eyes though. Her walk was slightly slower than usual so I stayed back with her. I invited her into my cottage but pulled her in anyway before she could respond. Almost as soon as I shut my door, Peko leaned against the wall and tears formed into her eyes. I've never seen her cry before so I wasn't sure what to do. I slid my hand into her's and pulled her over to my bed. I sat down and pulled her with me. She pulled her sword off of her and set it gently under the bed before resting her head on my shoulder. 

I carefully wiped her tears away from her face making her move closer into me, so I guess I must be doing something right. I rubbed her head gently before pushing her away to take her braids out. I was surprised that she was letting me do all of this to her, but then again, she needed to be comforted. 

"Young master-," she started. 

"Peko," I turned her head towards me, "For the last time, you don't have to call me that anymore."

She nodded, "Right. Fuyuhiko, what's going to happen?"

I continued to take her hair out of the other braid, "I'm not sure anymore. I didn't think this was really happening until now."

She nodded in agreement and leaned back against me. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin against her head. Her hair tickled my neck but all I could focus on was how soft it was. I don't know what I would do if I could never have this feeling again. I loved having her up against me, her body rising and falling with my breathing. I loved the soft feeling of her hair against my skin. I loved her, but never had the nerve to tell her that. Sometimes I feel like she knows, but I still could never tell her. 

A few minutes went by before she sat back up. She slid her glasses off and set them on the table next to the bed, "May I take a shower?"

I nodded, "Yeah, go ahead."

She got up and made her way to the bathroom. She paused just before shutting the door and looked up at me. Her cheeks were a little red and she bit her lower lip as if she wanted to say something. I sat up slightly.

"Is something wrong," I asked. 

"Would you like to join me?"

My face turned bright red and it took me a few extra seconds to pull myself together, "Sure."

I stood up and made my way over to her. She moved over so I could walk through and finally, shut the door.


End file.
